Hidden in the Attic
by riley.noble
Summary: The mob has left the castle grounds, but Kim hasn't. Can't. She returns to Edward in the attic, and passions are explored. Lemon, NOT smut...really.


**I've recently discovered that there is only ONE lone fic about Edward and Kim experiencing certain passions for each other, so I have decided to remedy the situation. Takes place just before and after the end of the movie. First NSFW fic, lemon, but not smut.**

* * *

Kim rushed down the stairs to face the mob. She had to protect him. She couldn't let them…she pushed the thought from her mind. Seeing the dusty, cobweb-covered table as she neared the door, an idea hit, and she grabbed a rusted metal hand that looked painfully like Edward's.

* * *

"You can see for yourselves," she challenged, knowing that no one would dare.

To be sure, she held up the lone hand, her heart twisting even though she knew what she told them was a lie.

"See?"

There was an agonizingly long pause, during which Kim became frighteningly unsure of whether or not the 'evidence' had done its job. She was numb by the time she heard a garbled oath from one her neighbors, and the mob turned on its heels to leave.

She stood tall and motionless until everyone had gone. Suddenly there was a crash at her feet and her whole world spun as she found herself in heap on the steps, sobbing. It took a moment before she realized that they were happy tears. She had saved him. No one would ever come looking for him. He was safe.

And she would probably never see him again. Ever.

NO, she thought immediately, and before she knew what was happening, her legs had pushed her up and she was climbing, practically running back up the grand staircase.

As Kim reached the attic, she looked around frantically, waiting for her eyes to adjust and find Edward.

"Kim?"

His voice came from the direction of the shattered window. He was propping wood from the collapsed ceiling over the opening.

"Kim, what are you—" he stopped, noticing the tears on her cheeks, and the dulling anger flamed in him once more, wanting to know who had hurt her this time. Then his expression softened as her smile came into view in the moonlight.

"Edward," she walked briskly toward him. He held his…_hands_…up longingly, then brought them down quickly, internally cursing his father for his poor decision. He tried again, holding his arms wider so that she could encircle her own arms around him, doing his best to hold her close.

"Kim, I—"

"They're gone Edward," her voice was muffled against his stiff leather coat.

"Everyone left, but I couldn't…I didn't want to…"

Her embrace tightened around him and he sighed, breathing her in again. She smelled like spring. He pulled his head back slightly, willing her to look at him. When she did he leaned down and kissed her softly, an experience he had feared he'd never know again. She returned the kiss eagerly, and entirely too sweetly for him to stand. The feel on her hands on his back was wonderful, and the way she pressed her body closer to his as their kiss deepened sent shivers down the length of his body.

He was quiet, polite, but not a fool. His father had done his part in educating Edward about the ways of the world, a lesson that had never been lost on him. He had wondered once, briefly, if this was the reason for the infernal contraptions protruding from his wrists. It hadn't mattered then, but he'd be damned if it didn't now. Kim's hand slid from the small of his back to his chest just below his left collarbone. It felt incredible.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered, eyes closed, afraid his voice would tremble enough to give him away.

"I love you," she whispered back against his lips.

Damn his father. Using his arms around her and the suggestion of his body's movement, he guided them to the wall adjacent the broken window. Kim moaned slightly as he pressed himself against her, trapping her between him and the paint-less wood.

"I love you too,"

The words came out deep and guttural, and she arched against him.

It was torture. Easy enough, of course, to carefully cut the thin white dress from her body, but as she sat before him, struggling with his ridiculous belt, he could do nothing to assist her—in _any_ way.

He longed to run his fingers through her hair, cup her face and coax it upward for another kiss, caress her bare breast as she peeled away his jacket. But he simply couldn't. All he could do was watch, do his part, and, in all likelihood, watch her leave, irritated and unsatisfied, afterward. It was enough to make him pull away from her again, this time to punch—sort of—the wall with the window.

"Edward!"

She jumped, reaching for him. She didn't even try to cover herself as she stood and put her small, warm hand on his cheek. He looked at her sadly, and guessed she already knew the reason for his distress. She stood up on her toes and gently touched her forehead to his, looking him the eye.

"It's ok, Edward, really,"

"Not if you get hurt."

"I won't. I trust you,"

Her warm breath on his face had him following her back to floor before he knew what he was doing. As he loomed over her, he found that she had managed to conquer his belt…as well as remove almost everything else. He was left in nothing but his underwear and a loose white shirt. His eyes flashed as Kim ran her hands under the shirt from his hips up over his head, discarding it on the floor next to them.

She clung to him, breathing hard as he settled between her legs. There was a moment between them then, no movement, so sound save for their heartbeats, both dizzy and sedated with desire. Then the hand she had tangled in his hair gave the slightest tug, and he pushed inside her slowly. Her back arched again, her head back, her lips forming a silent O. He waited until she tugged on his hair again, a bit harder this time, before he started moving. The silence became small moans from Kim, growing louder every time he drove deeper.

As his mind and body filled with the sensation of Kim beneath him, around him, the thought of his physical limitations returned uninvited, igniting within him the intense and irrational desire to run his father through, were he alive. The thought was almost instantly erased as his mind went blank again, allowing him to know nothing except the ridiculous pleasure that had overtaken both of them. Edward's hips thrust wildly as Kim screamed his name, having reached the point of release. The thought of him being the one to give her such a moment brought him climax just seconds later.

She mellowed beneath him as Edward pulled his 'hands'—which had wedged themselves into the wood floor on either side of Kim—out of the way of…well, everything. Kim looked at him expectantly for a second before realizing that there could be no tender moment on the floor, in each other's arms, soaking in the magic of their experience.

Before she had the chance to feel sadness, or, heaven forbid, regret, Edward pushed himself into a sitting position against the wall, and gestured for her to join him. Her smile was everything, and reached for her dress—useless now…oops—and wrapped it around her hips.

"My jacket," he said softly, motioning as best he could for her to cover her torso with it.

"To protect you," he looked down.

Kim kissed him gently as she curled against his chest, encouraging him to wrap his arms around her. He complied gladly just as dawn broke over the hedges in the front yard. As his eyelids drooped lazily, he remembered what his father had told him about heaven. A place of perfection and bliss, where the untainted dead go to exist for eternity. Well, they certainly weren't dead, but he could imagine nothing better, no better place than there and then with her. Sleep claimed him as his subdued mind named what he was feeling.

_Home_, it whispered. _Home._

The End


End file.
